


Cleaning, with Tasha

by trunswicked



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, kirat is useless, tasha spends too much time around rollan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trunswicked/pseuds/trunswicked
Summary: Short Kirat/Tasha drabble.





	

"No, Tasha, I won't do it!" Kirat told the Stetriolan girl firmly, stubbornly placing his hands on his hips and lifting his chin.  
"There you go again with your superior attitude," Tasha scowled. "It's just a little cleaning."  
Kirat huffed. "I don't clean. I always had servants and my parents to clean up after me, so I don't see the point of this."  
"Your /servants/ aren't here," Tasha told him. "so you're gonna have to learn to clean up after yourself. Here," She handed a wooden broom to him, practically shoving it into his hands. Kirat fumbled for a second and gripped the broom, staring at her furiously when she turned her back.   
"Sweep the dirt into a pile, like this." Tasha demonstrated, making a small pile on the ground. Then she looked at Kirat expectantly.  
Kirat glared at her, then began to sweep up his own pile of dirt, grumbling as he did it. Tasha had to bite back a laugh at how petty the boy was - was he really upset about sweeping dirt?  
She used her broom to push their piles together, then used a pan to dump the dirt into a trash bin. She smiled at Kirat. "There! Was that so hard?"  
Kirat scoffed, but the corner of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly. "Don't expect me to do any more of your chores."  
"A-ha, I never said you were done." Tasha smirked. "We have to sweep.... hmmm.... 15 more hallways." She said breezily, feeling satisfied with the horrified look on Kirat's face.   
"There's no way i'm - " He started to exclaim, but then stopped to examine her face. "Wait, was that a joke? That was a joke."  
Tasha laughed and he stared at her in disbelief. She really was hanging out with Rollan too much! How dare she trick him like that-  
"I'm kidding, Kirat, i'm kidding." Tasha said in amusement as her laughs faded away. "You don't have to clean anymore, as much as I want your stubborn face to clean the entire castle." She paused. "Er... I hope I don't knock over anything important."  
He hated it, but Kirat would feel guilty if he let her do all of the cleaning herself. He wouldn't say Tasha was his close friend, but he'd come to tolerate her. "No, i'll help." He said, a bit embarassed.  
"Really?" Tasha blinked. "Wow, this is a big step for you. Helping people with chores."  
"I can be helpful, you know!" Kirat retorted, and Tasha laughed again.   
"Can you? Let's find out." She picked up her broom once again. "Let's start sweeping."


End file.
